A New Future
by Moonbeamluver
Summary: When the war got too dangerous on cybertron we were sent off world. Myself the daughter of prowl and jazz along with my sparkling brother and the sparklings of Optimus Prime and Elita-One, Ironhide and Chromia, and Wheeljack and Ratchet. /Under Revision/
1. Prologue

Underlined - Cybertronian Language

Chapter 1

POV. Pandora

_Dream_

"_Opiluk! Daniluk! I'm scared!_"

_A youngling just out of its sparkling frame whispered frightfully, optics tearing up slightly from the fear. The sparkling was black and white like her creators with hints of red, had a visor like her daniluk, and overly large praxian wings like her opiluk that looked like angel wings that humans are so fond of. Her wings were pristine white with a strip of rose red going along the top edges of her wings. She had her daniluk's style with black coloring on her servos, helm, pedes, and upper arms with white everywhere else on her body. She was the only youngling in the group of children making her oldest._

''_I know sweetspark, but you have to be brave for us_" _her daniluk murmured morosely to her, swiping at the tears silently slipping down her face, while her opiluk was trying to calm her sparkling brother with soft cooing and clicking noises "__You are going to have to protect your brother and the others sparklings okay cybertron is becoming too dangerous for you and the others to stay here_" _she nodded "__It will be okay we will be together again_"

_She along with her brother, who were the creations of Prowl and Jazz, Optimus Prime and Elita-One's femme creation, IronHide and Chromia's twins, mech and femme creations, and Wheeljack and Ratchet's femme creation were placed into a large sentient ship made for long distance space travel called Omega Supreme. She and the other children, along with other items that were locked and stored in the vault of the ship, were sent off. She watched from a window as everything she knew got further away from her, till she know longer make out anything on the planet, and soon after out of Cybertron's atmosphere._

_Dream_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up in my futon slowly wiping away the little sweat that gather on my forehead '_it has been a long time since that memory came up_' I thought moving my blanket away and getting up while fixing my sleeping kimono and grabbing my small framed glasses from beside the futon covering my bright sky blue eyes. Opening the sliding door I looked toward the sky to see it wa just pass sun rise and that means everyone it still asleep in their rooms and that meant it was a perfect time to start some of my daily cleaning while it was still peaceful, grabbing the broom I started sweeping but first making sure the upper half of my my floor length silky soft pitch black hair was held back in a bun held there by two chopsticks.

Myself and others crashed on earth a decade after being sent off of cybertron and wandering through space. We landed in Japan a few miles away from a village that likes to stick with the traditional japanese way and as such they barely had any technology only enough to have some contact with the outside world. When we landed I activated my and the others holoform with the help of Omega Supreme. The holoforms were added to us before we were sent off of Cybertron by Wheeljack and Ratchet along with an energy converter so we can blend in with the indigenous species of the planet they landed on. I along with the others were anxious to get off of the ship from being on him for so long and the others were excited wanting to explore the new place we landed on.

When we were just a mile away from the village we were found by the village hunters who questioned why a kid and five toddlers are doing all the way out here and where are our parents. I introduce myself as Pandora since I did a little research on the terminal again with the help of Omega Supreme on the thing called the internet created the humans as they call their species. While the others hide behind me I introduced them as Jasper my little brother, Optimus Prime and Elita-One's creation as Evelyn, Ironhide and Chromia's as Imani and Cyrus, Wheeljack and Ratchet's as Willow also saying that I did not know where our parents were.

We were taken back to their village to see their doctor and after the doctor said we were a bit dehydrated and just needed some rest we were taken in by their orphanage. There were few children there but not a lot like a city maybe just three or four kids of varying ages. We were soon taught the rules, how to use chopsticks, how to put on a kimono, hakama, haori, and etc and the others absorbed the information excitably and curiously wanting to learn more about everything . A few weeks later I managed to sneak out of the village and go check on Omega Supreme. I would do this at regular times so the people don't become suspicious of this.

Days turned into to weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years but we heard no message from our creators. The others memories slowly faded but mine never did and soon I began taking over the role of caretaker of the orphanage and the all the paperwork that went with it when the last caretaker retired. I was twelve years of age in humans years when it happened so it is legal to them but in cybertronian years is was still a youngling years.

So focused on my thoughts I did not notice when Willow came up behind me so when she tapped me on the shoulders I jumped and eeped in shock and turned around quickly dropping my broom finding her snickering rubbing her eyes with her kimono sleeve tiredly her hair even messier than normal. Her kimono was ruffled and one side was falling off her shoulders.

Willow is only nine years old but had an interest in medical things like her daniluk and tinkering with things like her opiluk. Her cybertronian form had head fins that can change color like her opiluk and a red chevron like her daniluk. She had both her Opiluk's style with green and red on chassis, a strip of green on her legs, and a strip of red on her arms. She also had her Opiluk's blade like doorwings. Willow's holoform had shoulder length red hair that she always has in a sloppy bun held together by red chopsticks. She also has glasses that always seem to be falling off her face. From what I remember she has her Daniluk's wittiness and her Opiluk's happy go lucky nature so that makes for interesting conversations sometimes.

**"Don't do that Willow something bad could happen if you keep doing that anyway what are you doing up this early"** I asked her quietly grabbing my broom and going back to sweeping the wooden floor of the large traditional japanese house

**"I couldn't sleep"** she murmured sleepily still rubbing her eyes **"I kept having these weird dreams about these giant fighting robots"**

**"What"** I said trying to keep my voice steady _'their memories faded could she be remembering'_ I thought not really wanting to know if I want to know the truth **"thats quite the imagination you have there"** trying to play her dreams or really or her memories off as nothing but her imagination **"Why don't you come and help me make breakfast for the others and you can tell me about your dream"** I say trying to find out which memory she saw.

She looked at me me hard as if she was about to say something or say something but decided against it. Willow nodded her head and said **"okay"** I sighed in relief having dodged a bullet as the humans say.

We went to the kitchen and I started to make the rice and miso soup along with tamagoyaki listening to describe the memory of the we managed to get stuck in and the day the decepticons found out about us. After I was finished with the rice I told her to make it into rice balls. Willow did so though not without complaining first though I reminded her that she said she would help.

When we finished making the food about an hour and a half went by. I told Willow to finish setting the table while I go wake the others. I went go wake up the twins Imani and Cyrus first knowing they would be the hardest to wake.

The twins were more of a mix of both their creators. Their cybertronian forms were mixes of blue and red. They both have wheels for pedes like their daniluk. Their holoforms have dark grey almost black hair with a blue shine to it that Imani and Cyrus keep done to their shoulders. They have dark blue eyes like their creators. Though Imani has Chromia's explosive temper unlike like Cyrus who has a cool temperament.

True to my words they would not wake up without a fight and when they did get up they went grumbling about how it was to early it was to be up fixing their clothing and hair to look slightly more presentable, I sighed 'no matter how late it is those to would complain' I thought shaking my head at their antics and went to wake up Evelyn next now she unlike the twins woke up without a fight though she was stumbling and rubbing her eyes tiredly not even bothering to fix her hair and clothing.

Evelyn took after her Opiluk in being the peacekeeper but that can be over fast since she has her Daniluk's temper. In her cybertronian form is a mixture of both her creators. She had wheels for pedes like her daniluk. Evelyn is also a reddish pink everywhere but had hints of blue like her Opiluk on her arms, legs, chassis, and helm. Her holoform had fiery reddish pink hair with a lit blue shine that goes down to her mid back that she keeps in a high bun. She also has bright blue eyes like Daniluk.

After her I went to go wake Jasper.

Jasper had white hair that down to his mid back with long bangs just on the left side of his face while the right side was slicked back, his hair also hair was slightly spiky. He had bright sky blue eyes like mine but his were brighter in color. Jasper's Cybertronian form was like mine but his colors were switched and his wings were smaller like there Daniluk.

Breakfast like always was a quiet affair since most of them was still half asleep. When they were done they put their dishes in the sink and I made sure to remind them of their chores before they go off and do whatever they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold - Japanese**

POV. Pandora

I was making my way through the forest from my visit to Omega Supreme holding a basket of berries, herbs, and roots so when I get back I won't be questioned on where I went and why I was out of the village for so long, when I came across them. A group of 31 people both male and female all injured and unconscious. Some had weird looking hair colors ranging from white to blue to pink. Some of the unconscious people looked to be in their early twenties or thirties and some looking more stressed than normal people their age.

"**Hello**" I said shaking one that had short blue hair with cracked glasses "**Is anyone awake**" trying to find out what happened to them. When none of them answered I placed my placed my basket down and picked up the bottom of my long kimono that dragged behind my and ran toward the village to get some help.

"**Excuse me**" I say to one of the law enforcer slightly out of breath from running

He replies with a "**What can I do you this evening miss**"

"**I found thirty one people unconscious and injured in the forest**" his eyes widened in shock at hearing this and immediately called a group together

"**Led the way miss**" he said after the group was gather. I nodded my head and led them through the forest to the group that were thankful not that far from the village or I would have been questioned on why I was too far out.

I told them that I could take them in since I have more than enough room at the orphanage since it was just me and my siblings left since all the others were adopted. I headed back to the village after I got a confirmation that they could stay to set up a room and futon and gather the medical supplies.

When I got back and opened the door i called out to the others "**Jasper Willow Evelyn Imani Cyrus i'm home**" I immediately heard the patting of multiple feet against the wooden floor as them came to greet me "**Welcome home**" they chorused

I smiled at them before getting down to business "**I need all of you guys your help okay**"

"**Why**" the twins asked

"**Because I found a lot of people injured outside the village and offered to take them in since we have a lot of room here**"

"**Oh**" they all said "**Okay**"

"**Thanks, okay Evelyn I need you to take these to the kitchen and put them away**" I say while handing the basket to her "**Willow I need you to gather all the herbs since I need to go set up the rooms**" she nodded at this and went at it grumbling about being troublesome even though I knew she was happy to be able to use her medical skills "**Imani and Cyrus for you two I need you two go get thirty nine futons, six for kids and thirty three for adults**" their eyes widened at this but nodded and went to go get them from storage "**And for you Jasper**" I said looking at my younger brother "**Will come with me**" he nodded his head smiling brightly at me.

We walked to the guests area and we walked in after opening the sliding door. I walked over to the wall that attached to the other guest room and reached for a handle in the wall pulling it back so that the two rooms can become one big one.

"**Jasper**"

"**Yes big sister**"

"**Can you go get the plastic covering for the futons?**"

"**Okay big sister**" he said happy to be able to help. After he left I grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor pushing it out the back door. The twins arrived less than five minutes after Jasper went to go get the plastic covering each one dragging one futon with them. I took it from them and placed them in the middle of the room. Both of them left to go get more and I closed the back doors and went to go grab some pillows. I grabbed six pillows stacking them on top of each other it was so high that I could not so over them.

When I made it back to the room and there was some herbs there lining the wall that Willow must have left to go some other supplies. Jasper who was sitting by the futons waiting for me looked up at me from where he was sitting fidgeting with his hakama and smiled.

Setting down the pillows I smiled back and said "**Come on why don't we put those plastic wrap on these futons**"

"**Okay big sister**" he said "**When will they be here**"

"**They should be here soon since I did not find them too far out**"

We both grabbed one plastic sheet and a pillow. We put the pillow on the futon first then put the plastic covering with myself showing Jasper how to do it. The twins brought two more to use before and we did to the same to those futons. Evelyn came in after the twins.

"**I'm done**" she chirped smiling

"**Thank you**" I say "**Now can you go get some pillows"**

She nodded. After she Left Willow came in with a tray of medical supplies and a basket of some more herbs

"**What types of wounds did they have so I can start mixing herbs**" she said

"**From what I remember they had bruises, poorly treated wounds, grazes from maybe bullets, and also small cuts from running in the forest**" I listed

She nodded her head and started mixing herbs in different wooden bowls murmuring under her breathe of which herb goes with what to make the remedy. Evelyn came back dragging three more. Me and Jasper took two and place it to the side with the other two pillows. After her the twins came dragging two futons and placed them by the others were Jasper put pillows on and I put the plastic covering on.

There came a knock at the door. '_They are here_' I thought. I went to go open the door and lead them through the house.

"**I don't have everything set up**'' I said to them

"**That alright mam**" One of the men said

"**We did not expect you to**" Another said

"**We can help you finish**" Another said

"**Thank you**" I said to them

"**No problem little miss**"

They came in and put the adults on the futons shifting them around to make them comfortable to not aggravate their wounds. Evelyn came in dragging four pillows and left right after putting them in the pill. The twins coming in right after her each dragging a adult futon and putting it by the others and two men put one women on each right after Jasper put the pillows and I the plastic covering on it. After that the group split up 8 went with Imani and Cyrus to go get the rest of the futons. While 4 went with Evelyn to go get the rest of the pillows.

While they went to go do that I with the rest of the men went to the living room and I told them to make themselves comfortable while I went to the kitchen. When I went there I noticed that Jasper did not follow me so I figured he must have stayed to Evelyn setup the pillows and plastic coverings. In the kitchen I set out bentos and cloths to keep the bentos together and started making onigiri, a sushi platter, and dangos for them. By the time the other men were done and in the living room with my little sibling. I finished placing everything in the bentos and just needed to wrap them in the cloths.

"**Oi, little miss we're done**" One of the men called from the living room

"**Thank you for your help**" I said **"Just wait a few more minutes and I will be done"**

"**No problem**" another said "**my wife has been nagging me to get out of the house more**" The other men laughed and started picking on each other good naturally.

When I finished wrapping I called out to the others "**Jasper Evelyn Willow Imani Cyrus come here and help me please**"

"**yes big sister/sis**" they replied

They came and helped me pass out the bentos each grabbing two and thanking the men for there help. By the time we were done we had made multiple trips from the kitchen to the living room and saw them off from the front door the others were hungry.

"**How bout as a thanks we have some dango and chocolate filled taiyaki hm**" I said

"**Yes**" the twins and Evelyn said together happily while the twins pumped a fist in the air and running towards the living with Evelyn on their heels. Willow and Jasper smiled brightly with Willow following the others at a more sedate pace. Jasper grabbed my kimono still smiling brightly at me and we walked together to the kitchen where I grabbed the left over dangos and the taiyaki I made a few days ago and placed 2 dango sticks that had three each and one taiyaki on a plate and had Jasper hand out the plates one after another after I made each and grabbed one dango stick for myself.

"**Thank you for the food**" We all said before eating.

"**Big sis what do you think happened to them and when are they going to wake up**" Cyrus asked. The others looked up at this questions wanting to know the answer too.

"**I do not know, but whatever happened to them is their business and I not want you poking around in it okay**"

"**Okay**" they all look disappointed some hiding than others.

"**well after you finish eating go wash up okay**"

"**But**" the twins instantly started protesting

"**No buts**" I said

"**Okay**" they huffed together

I smiled at them and chuckled and said "**thank you**" with that I left and went to the guest room to check on them and apply the medicine and gaz and put the covers on them with the blankets. It took me two and a half hours. Finally, after I finished I cleaned and gathered the herbs and put whatever was leftover of the mixed herbs in the closet in the guest room for tomorrow so that I could have it on hand.

Next, I went to the kitchen to cleaned and store the leftover food and make some ramen noodles with shrimp on top for the others.

When they came back they sat at the table and I sat theirs bowls in front of them. They ate the food while talking about everything and nothing at all. While they were talking I started cleaning the kitchen and packing and preserving the leftover food. I could tell they were curious about the people we had taken in but did not bring it up. After they finished their food they put their bowls in the sink, said their good nights, and went to bed.

It was late by the time I finished cleaning and packing the food away. I went straight to the bath and washed. Taking my time to wash and comb my hair. When I finished my bath I went to bed tired from today's event laying my glasses right next to me.

I fell asleep quickly that night having the feeling of things are going to be hectic with injured people around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for being patient with the updates i've been really sorry for paying much attention to my story. I want to thank the people who liked my story so far since this is my first time. I also want to apologise in advances in i get accents wrong and personalities wrong.**

Chapter 4

POV. Pandora

The next started out like any other I got up early, put my glasses on, combed my hair and used my chopsticks to hold it up, started cleaning the house, woke up the others, and finally started breakfast. After breakfast I went to go check on our unconscious guests and change their bandages.

POV. Mixed or 3rd

The first thing I noticed when I woke up is that I was no longer lying on the forest floor and that my injuries I received from those slagging fleshies no longer hurt that much also that I was lying on top of something comfortable and had something equally comfortable on top of me. 'Where the frag am I' I thought. I opened my enough to be able see but not enough for our captor to notice.

The first thing I noticed was that mostly everyone was one there. The second thing I noticed was that all our wounds were taken and covered. I turned my head softly when I heard a soft rustling and saw a human female leaning over Sideswipe and went to fo touch him, the first thing that came to mind was that the human was hurting my twin and attacked her grabbed her by the back of the neck and throwing her on her back. She hit the floor with a loud thunk her glasses fell from her face and she releasing a loud screaming and the others around him started to wake. I got on top of her and started choking her.

"What were you doing to him? Where are we? answer my question" I rumbled darkly at her. I could hear more humans coming towards them.

"**Teishi….sh..shite..k..kudasai**" The human said between choked breaths "**W..Watas..shi wa..wa gai o im..mi shina..ai**"

"What did you say"

Recognition flashed through her eyes as she spoke again with a heavy accent in english "P...Plea...sse S...Stop I...I m...mean no...no harm..m"

"Oh yeah then what were you going to do to my brother" I snarled

"I..I w..was goi..ing re applying oint..ment an..nd band..dages to h...his wo..ounds" The human managed to say.

"Seth release her now" he heard Optimus rumble and the door to the room they were in flew open.

"**Aneue/Ane**" He heard but did not turn to look at the people who said it

"But" I started to protest but was cut off

"Now"

"Fine" I released the humans neck and got off her. The female started choffing and sucking air turning on her side putting one hand to her throat and the other hand on the floor keeping her propped up. I noticed that everyone was awake and that there was five children that looked about nine to seven standing at the door looking fearful.

"**Anata ga onēsan o daijōbudesu**" said a little boy as he ran to the female grabbing her glasses off the floor and handing it to her.

"**Hai watashi wa daijōbu otōtodesu" **she managed to say, though she was still breathing hard, rubbing the top of his head with one hand and using the other to put her glasses on.

"I apologise for Seth's rash actions he is very protective of his twin" Optimus said

"Ah, its fine" the female said with the heavy accent managing a small smile

"Do you mind telling us who you are and how we all got here" Prowl said politely

"Of course where are my manners i'm Pandora" the human said standing up "this is my little brother Jasper" pointing to the little boy standing right next to her holding onto her clothing "The twins over there are Imani and Cyrus" pointing to the two that looked alike looking with us with suspicion "Over there is Evelyn" with the other female sparkling in the group with reddish pink hair "And finally she is Willow" pointing to another female sparkling with glasses and messy red hair.

"**Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu/Hajimemashite" **they all chorused in a quiet voice still weary of us.

"If I may" Optimus said "Can you tell me how we got here"

"Of course, I found you all in the forest unconscious and injured" She said, my eyes narrowed at this '_What was she doing in the forest_' I thought "I went back to the village and went to the law enforcement and they got a group together and brought you all here since this is the only place big enough to house such a large number"

"May I ask what you were doing in the forest" Mirage with his italian accent asked suspiciously I must have not been the only one who thought that it was weird she was in the forest.

"I was out picking berries and herbs" She explained "Since this village likes to stick to the traditional japanese ways we don't have much technology and we plant our own food. Also the men in the village go hunting for the meat, we also live relatively close to the ocean so we get our seafood from there.

"So who are you people" the femme sparkling also with a heavy accent called Imani asked "and why were you out there injured and unconscious"

"Imani" Pandora reprimanded

"Now I don't think that is any over your business" Ratchet growled

"Oh yeah" the femmeling said with challenge in her tone her hands on her hips "and why not we introduced ourself to you and it is common courtesy to do the same"

Ratchet went to go retort but was cut off by Optimus "She is right my friend we have not made the best impressions on them especially since they did not have to take us in and care for our wounds" Ratchet huffed and leaned on Wheeljack.

"I'm Orion, it is nice to meet you" Optimus greeted

"I am Eve, Orion's wife" Elita-One said

"M' name is Justin" Jazz said and then pointed to Prowl and continued saying "and this is Payton"

"I'm Solomon" Sideswipe said "and you already meet my twin Seth" he continued slinging an arm around Sunstreaker's shoulders, only to be shrugged off by said person who was scowling at him

"Isaiah" Ironhide said gruffly with a southern accent "this is mah wife Charlotte" he finished pointing towards her.

"Raphael" Ratchet said grumpily

"William" Wheeljack chirped in his Irish accent

"Benjamin" Bumblebee said waving slightly

"My names Will" Major Lennox said

"Call me Epps" Chief Master Sergeant Epps said

"I am Mikaela" She said

"My name Sam" he said

"My appointed name is Miguel" Mirage said nodding towards them

"They call me Hunter" Hound said smiling slightly

"Reece" Red Alert squeaked looking around at everything cautiously

"Isaac at your service ma'am" Inferno said smiling

"Barry" Bluestreak said smiling and waving eagerly

"Baron" Barricade said curtly

"Charles" Crosshairs grunted

"Dustin" Drift said nodding his head towards them

"Amelia" Arcee said also nodding her toward them

"Brian" Blaster said waving cheerfully

"Greetings, My name is Pax" Perceptor said

"My name is Sage, it is nice to make your acquaintance miss" Smokescreen greeted

"I'm Shae as Sage said it is nice to meet you" Skyfire said

"Hiya, I'm Gale" Grapple said

"The names Henry" Hoist said

"James is my name little lady" Jetfire said

"Well its nice to meet you all" The eldest femme said bowing slightly. She went to go say something else but was cut off.

"Ok, it is nice and all knowing to put to faces but that does not answer what you were doing out in the forest injured" Cyrus I believe his name was said with his twin agreeing with him.

"ah ah ah" Pandora said towards them before any of them could talk "but I believe you all had chores to do before all this commotion"

"But.." The twins tried to say something

"No buts go, you have spent enough time here" She said firmly

"Fine" They all chorused glumly, disappointed that they could not find out what happened to the strangers.

After all the children left the tense air in the room became more tangible. The silence in the room was opposing and overbearing, not to mention awkward but no one wanted to be the one to break it. After the a few minutes the femme youngling was the first to break the silence when she slowly made her way over to Sideswipe causing everyone, mostly Sunstreaker, to tense. She bent her legs slightly to pick up a basket that was next to him.

"Would you like for me to continue reapplying ointment and bandages?" She asked softly "All I have to do is finish wrapping your wounds"

I growled at that but before I could say anything Ratchet butt in "Thank you for your generous offer" he said somewhat sarcasticly "But I can handle that"

"Raphael" Optimus said scoldingly

The femme nodded her head and handed her basket over to Ratchet before looking at us again "You all must be hungry let me go get you some food"

"That would be most appreciated" Optimus said

Again the femme nodded her headed and headed towards the but stopped and said "if you need anything just ring thee bell right her and I will come" pointing to the bell by the door before leaving.

Everyone turned to Prime after she left "What are we going to do now Prime" Ironhide said

Prime sighed before saying "We will do nothing" mostly everyone started to protest

"Primes righ'" Jazz said over the protest making everyone look at him curiously "Its not lak' we can do anythin' wit' 'r current injuries an' anyways were would we go" everyone sighed and nodded seeing the logic in Jazz's words

"The best we can do is rest and regain our strength and prepare for the worst and hope for the best" Prime said after nodding at just Jazz's words.


End file.
